


To tell her love

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Avallac'h is getting married to Francesca Findabair. Ciri should tell her love or risk losing Avallac'h.





	1. Chapter 1

"You were supposed to go back to your world once everything ended," Geralt said.

"But things have just begun..." Avallac'h said. "Whether you trust me or not, I care about Cirilla. She means more to me than you know."

"And your delightful she elf whom we met?" Yennefer asked.

"She and I have parted ways. I will not have a partner who does not tolerate my daughter!" Avallac'h said. 

"What?!" Geralt said.

"You can't be serious," Yennefer said.

"Oh I am very serious," Avallac'h said. "She was supposed to be the daughter I never had. Why do you think I've been teaching her all I know? If I could pass on my abilities as Aen Saevherne, I would."

"But you tried to force her to sleep with your king," Geralt said. 

"A regretful incident. I should not have done so. I know now to put Zireael first, above all else," Avallac'h said.

"And whatever happened to your views on humans? I find it hard to believe someone who hated humans would change his view overnight," Yennefer said.

"But it didn't change overnight. My eyes have been opened over the years, especially during my time with Cirilla. The way humans treat non humans is exactly the same contempt with which the Aen Elle have regarded humans. 

"We are the same, guilty of the same prejudices. I am proud to have Zireael as my student, whether she be human or elf," Avallac'h said.

Ciri hugged Avallac'h. "Thank you, Avallac'h. And I'm sorry. I had no idea you thought of me as a daughter," she said. 

"I have repaired my lab and hideout. I have removed all traces of the she elf. You will have no difficulties entering them, I have modified the protective charms to recognise you as the owner," Avallac'h said.

"Me?" Ciri said. 

"Yes, they belong to you now," Avallac'h said.

"But... I saw you packing. And now that you say these places are mine, where will you stay? Are you going somewhere?" Ciri asked.

"Yes, I will be leaving," Avallac'h said. "I will be joining her Ladyship, Francesca Findabair, in Dol Blathanna. We are getting married."

"What?!" Ciri said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anything the matter? You don't approve of my choice?" Avallac'h asked.

Ciri felt the eyes of Geralt and Yennefer on her. "N-no," she said.

"Francesca deals with humans admirably well. She cares for her people. And of course, she is of the Aen Seidhe. Our marriage will bring our two tribes together.

"If you wish to visit me, Ciri, I will make arrangements with Francesca. There should be no reason at all that you are not allowed to meet me. Naturally, I invite all of you to my wedding.

"The duchess will be expecting your presence," Avallac'h said.

......  
Ciri paced restlessly. Avallac'h was leaving in a few days' time, he was waiting for a portal to open to Dol Blathanna. Francesca was a natural choice, a good match, Ciri had to admit.

Lara was Avallac'h's obsession, then it was the Elder Blood and finally Ciri had basked in Avallac'h's undivided attention. Even the she elf was pushed aside when Ciri wanted time with Avallac'h.

However, Ciri doubted the duchess would take kindly to being treated the same way. 

......  
"You coming?" Geralt said. He and Yennefer had already dressed in their best clothes, ready for the journey to Dol Blathanna. Ciri on the other hand had not bothered to get ready.

"Yeah," Ciri said. She had grown more quiet ever since Avallac'h's wedding announcement.

"Are you alright, Ciri? You don't have to go if you don't feel like it," Yennefer said.

"No, I'm going. It's my last chance to meet Avallac'h before he... I mean, I should go. The duchess might take offense if I didn't show up. Besides, it's my mentor's wedding. 

"The last time he was about to get married was two centuries ago, to Lara, and we all know how that story ended," Ciri said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cirilla of Cintra, a pleasure to meet you again," Francesca Findabair said. 

She was a stunning she elf with a resonant, melodic voice that Ciri found hypnotic.

"Yenna, Geralt," Francesca acknowledged.

Ciri bowed. She shuddered a little at the sound of that voice, remembering the time she was summoned to Montecalvo. Ciri sought out the reassuring faces of Yennefer and Geralt.

"I would like to have a daughter like you, Zireael, who bear the blood and bones of Lara Dorren. I would give up everything, even the Lodge, the fate of the kingdoms and the whole world to have a daughter like you," Francesca said.

"Enid an Gleanna, surely this is not the time for such serious discussions," Avallac'h said. His face was kind. He stood in front of Ciri, blocking her from Francesca as if he sensed her distress.

"You consider her your daughter, do you not, Crevan? I was merely expressing my wish to bond with her," the duchess replied.

.......  
"A word with you, Avallac'h," Geralt said.

"Yes?" Avallac'h said.

"I seemed to sense a slight tension between you and the duchess? I know it's not my place to question you or Francesca but this concerns Ciri," Geralt said.

"Hmm," Avallac'h replied. Geralt was afraid that the secretive elf would say nothing more but Avallac'h continued. "During Auberon's reign, I was effectively the co-ruler of the Aen Elle with Eredin. 

"Francesca would have no complaints as regards to my role as her consort. Plus she gains another Aen Saevherne in her company together with Ida Emean.

"She however, envies my role as Ciri's mentor and my link to Lara. I know the Lodge of Sorceresses has lost many members especially Sheala de Tancarville, so they won't be able to force Zireael to do anything," Avallac'h said worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"You, worrying about forcing Ciri? How ironic," Geralt said.

"Yes, I believe she should be free to choose her own path. Ciri is bound to both you and Yennefer by destiny, but did you know that I feel this bond also? She is a gift to me, Lara's gift.

"How do you deal with this destiny, Geralt?" Avallac'h asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Geralt said.

"You are lucky, both you and your partner share a common destiny," Avallac'h said cryptically.

"Oh," Geralt said, realisation dawning on him. "You mean to say Francesca is not part of Ciri's destiny?"

Avallac'h nodded.

"You have conflicting interests with your partner and you have no idea how to resolve them," Geralt said, sighing. 

.......  
"How do you do it, mamma?" Ciri asked. "Don't you feel jealous sometimes when it's just Geralt and me?"

"Hmm... sometimes. But I know that Geralt cannot live without the both of us, he loves us both dearly. Also, even without Geralt, you are my daughter in your own right," Yennefer said honestly.

Ciri smiled and hugged the sorceress, breathing in her comforting, familiar scent.

"There's something else troubling you, isn't it? Not Geralt, but Avallac'h," Yennefer said.

"You're right. I was so upset about the she elf at the lab because I felt jealous, I felt left out," Ciri said.

"But Geralt never bothers you with details about his various lovers. Surely Avallac'h is also entitled to a love life," Yennefer said.

"True, but Avallac'h is different," Ciri said. "He... sometimes when he looks at me I feel..." she struggled to describe. "A very fond, warm feeling?"

"You feel like how a woman feels about a man?" Yennefer said quietly.

Ciri blushed. "Yes," she said.

"Oh no," Yennefer said with a look of horror. "I should've guessed sooner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciri, it's not right to feel like this towards Avallac'h," Yennefer said.

"Yes, I know. He's already betrothed to Francesca," Ciri said. "I should've told him earlier how I felt, it's too late now. But why did he get betrothed so fast? I can't stop thinking about that."

"I suggest you have a talk with Avallac'h. Try to see things from his point of view," Yennefer said.

"Alright. Thank you mamma," Ciri said.

.........  
"Then why did you still agree to the betrothal, Avallac'h? Seems rushed to me, even Ciri was shocked," Geralt said.

"I... have my reasons," Avallac'h said.

"I suggest, if you can't talk to Francesca about it, then you should talk to Ciri. That's what I would do if there was an argument between Yennefer and Ciri," Geralt said.

"Yes, that is a reasonable course of action. Thank you, Geralt," Avallac'h said.

......  
"Yen?" Geralt said.

"Geralt, I was just having a conversation with Ciri," Yennefer said.

"Avallac'h, I need to have a discussion with you," Ciri said.

"As do I," Avallac'h said.

"And I too need to converse with Geralt," Yennefer said.

......  
"That was a coincidence. I just told Avallac'h to communicate with Ciri and you tell me you told Ciri to chat with him. So, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Geralt said.

"Oh? What did you and Avallac'h discuss about?" Yennefer said.

"He was having troubles with Francesca about Ciri. Francesca wishes to play a stronger parental role to Ciri but Avallac'h is afraid she will force Ciri to do things," Geralt said.

"Well, there's that but I'm afraid we have a bigger problem on our hands. Ciri is infatuated with Avallac'h," Yennefer said.

"What?!" Geralt said. "I thought it was the other way around, but then he's getting married."


	6. Chapter 6

"So I want Ciri to resolve her feelings with Avallac'h, maybe cut ties with him after his marriage if it hurts her so much," Yennefer said.

........  
"You are troubled," Avallac'h said. 

"You came here to talk about Francesca, am I right?" Ciri guessed.

"Correct. She is jealous," he said.

"What? I didn't even do anything and she already sees me as a threat?" She said incredulously.

"You, a threat? No, what I meant was that she was jealous of me. Because regardless of what Yennefer or Geralt think of me, you trust me and listen to my counsel," Avallac'h said.

"Oh," Ciri said, embarrassed. 

"So I would like to reassure you that regardless of what happens, I will put you first, above all else," he said. "You are my gift from Lara and I cherish you. You thought Francesca was jealous of you?"

"Yes, because... well, I only want to spend time with you without her," she said.

"Ah. I see," Avallac'h said, nodding. "I imagine there were similar situations between Geralt and Yennefer, when you wished to spend more time with one without the other."

Ciri was still glum.

"Come, follow me. I wish to cheer you up," he said.

.......  
"Won't anyone be searching for us? They'll think we've gone missing," Ciri said.

"You needed to clear your mind. It's beautiful here in the Blue Mountains, look at these flowers," Avallac'h said.

She sighed. "Yes, the air is fresh and it's a pity to be cooped up inside. What flowers are these? Is there some significance to them?" Ciri asked.

"These are feainnewedd flowers," he said.

"'Child of the sun'? What kind of name is that?" She said.

"Feainnewedd flowers first appeared when Lara Dorren died. They also grow where Elder Blood has been spilled," Avallac'h said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? So did Lara die in Dol Blathanna?" Ciri asked. "There's hundreds of feainnewedd here."

"No, she died in the woods near Tretogor in Redania," Avallac'h said. 

"How did she look like?" She asked.

"Although the Aen Elle will never admit it, Lara looked a lot like you," he said. "The hair, the eyes, even the facial expression."

"Why did you agree to marry Francesca? Why the hurry?" Ciri said. "I mean, now you tell me that things are not well between you and Francesca because of me."

"I was trying to protect you," Avallac'h said.

"Protect me? From what?" She asked.

"From me," he replied. "Did you know that Auberon was Lara's father?"

"So, you tried to make me sleep with my own great grandfather. My own father tried to sleep with me so I'm not surprised," Ciri said. "What I don't understand is, why not you?"

"Auberon's blood was purer than mine. The incest was believed necessary to purify your child of its human heritage," Avallac'h said.

"Do you seriously still believe in that? What does this have to do with marrying the duchess?" She said.

"No, of course not. I felt extreme guilt about it and I wanted to make up for my mistakes. I know your trust in me was undeserved, you were given no choice but to trust me considering the circumstances.

"So I became your mentor and I wished to transform our link into a more benign form, that of mentor and student, of father and daughter," he said.

"We are linked?" Ciri said.

"Yes, by destiny," Avallac'h said.

"I thought you Aen Elle don't believe in destiny," she said.

"And I never used to hurry," he said.

"There's so many things about you that's changed," Ciri remarked. "I actually prefer the new you."


	8. Chapter 8

"If there's anything you want to know from me, you need only ask," Avallac'h said. "I will try to answer, no matter how unpleasant the answer may be."

"You still haven't given me a satisfactory answer. Why do I need protection from you?" Ciri said.

"As I've said, you strongly resemble Lara. I've started feeling urges, inappropriate desires towards you. And so I wish to form a stable partnership with a mate, to maintain my capacity as a father figure," he said.

His answer made her cheeks burn. There was a stirring in her belly, she had a careless wish to explore further.

"Zireael, are you alright?" Avallac'h said.

Ciri could not keep her feelings a secret anymore. If Avallac'h rejected her, they could forget it and pretend nothing happened. 

"Avallac'h, what if... I tell you that I've had the same yearnings as you?" She asked.

Avallac'h was silent. Ciri emboldened herself, closing the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

"Tell me to stop," she said, gripping his clothes. He moaned, his hands on hers, neither pushing her away nor pulling her close.

Ciri kissed him again. "Please, tell me to stop!" She said with a note of desperation.

"I cannot. I do not want you to stop," he said, embracing her and kissing her back passionately. 

Avallac'h pushed her onto the grass and fell on her. There was the sweet scent of feainnewedd which were crushed beneath their bodies. Avallac'h had slipped his hand into her clothes, touching her breasts. 

Ciri was worried that someone might see the duchess' betrothed acting this way with her. She made a decision then to teleport them both to the woods near Tretogor.

.......  
They landed on a solitary patch of feainnewedd. Avallac'h had a wild look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

He was laughing, relaxed, happier than she had ever seen him. Ciri could not help herself from joining in the laughter with tender kisses and even more tender caresses. 

It thrilled Ciri to be the cause of Avallac'h's lack of self restraint. Their clothes were removed and she enjoyed the feeling of his skin which she had so craved. Avallac'h was about to mount her, his erection was at her entrance.

Ciri decided to attempt one last time, before the point of no return. "Tell me I am unworthy; tell me I'm just a thoughtless, arrogant, selfish Dh'oine; tell me I defile Lara's memory," she said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Ciri, look at me," Avallac'h said, holding her chin and looking into her eyes. "You are worthy. I am ashamed that I have ever uttered those words to you. If I could take them back, I would."

"But Avallac'h-" Ciri said.

"Hush, my love," he said, his hands gently pulling her thighs open. "Do you want this?"

She nodded, sighing as she felt him penetrate her. Avallac'h gave a gasp of enjoyment as he sank his length into her silken warmth. Ciri tightened around him and she rocked her hips against his.

Avallac'h was throbbing inside her, it felt as if their hearts were now beating as one, beating at the same frenzied rhythm. He kissed her face, his tongue licking her lips.

His kisses ignited Ciri's desire, the fire in her veins. Her mouth lifted to his, opening eagerly to him. Avallac'h thrusted his body into hers, pushing her closer to her climax.

She felt the first waves of her orgasm spread through her. "Avallac'h... I love you," Ciri moaned. She was gasping for breath, her thighs quivering from her orgasm.

"I love you too," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciri turned around and placed Avallac'h's hands on her hips, pushing her hips up towards him. She was on her knees with her buttocks raised in the air, urging him to enter her slick folds from behind.

Avallac'h enthusiastically complied, to Ciri's delight. He grunted and breathed heavily as he pounded into her roughly with his excited manhood, ready to explode.

...........  
They had tried many different positions together, initiated by Ciri's robust curiosity. Avallac'h was a willing and energetic partner, making love with seemingly boundless vigour.

They lay there peacefully at last, their mixed fluids leaking between Ciri's legs to the grass. Avallac'h was so exhausted he fell asleep in Ciri's arms almost immediately.

........  
Sometime in the night, Ciri awoke to the figure of a woman watching over them with a sad smile. The woman was virtually Ciri's twin, all except her unmarred cheeks, pointed ears and that her white blonde hair was loose on her shoulders.

Ciri's heart pounded, wondering if this was the apparition of Lara. There was the strong scent of feainnewedd flowers. The woman started to weep and she reached out her hand towards Ciri.

"My daughter," she said.

"Lara!" Avallac'h cried out. 

.......  
Ciri and Avallac'h were somehow seeing past events happening in front of them. They were seeing the happy couple, Lara and Cregennan, then the murder of Cregennan and the death of Lara.

Lara was standing, pointing towards Ciri, her finger lowered until it was pointed at Ciri's belly.

"She is with child, Avallac'h, but you will not live to see your son born," Lara said.

"That's not true! Do you hear me? Avallac'h belongs to me now, you can't take him away!" Ciri said defiantly.

"This is not a curse, daughter, only a foretelling of events to come," Lara said.


	11. Chapter 11

They returned to Dol Blathanna in disgrace.

"Don't you find it ironic, that you cheated on your elven betrothed with a Dh'oine? You, who so hated the betrayal of Lara? What you have done is a personal insult to me," Francesca said.

"Love cannot be forced, Enid. I love her, not you," Avallac'h said.

The duchess struck his face with vicious deliberation. There was blood trickling out of his mouth, the side of the face where Francesca had struck had turned bright red.

"You stink of her, rutting in the woods like beasts! She is true to her blood, the very ghost of Lara herself!" Francesca said in rage. "And that is why you find her irresistible, Crevan, the girl you claim to love like a daughter!"

"That's enough, Francesca. Be that as it may, you don't have the right to insult Ciri," Yennefer said.

"You could not control your own daughter, you have not raised her right," the duchess said. "Don't forget, Yenna, it was I who smuggled you out of Thanedd, I who introduced you to the Lodge."

"I won't let you hurt Ciri or Yennefer, you know I would go to all lengths to protect them both," Geralt growled.

"Oh I know very well that you're prepared to spill the blood of every last elf here to defend them. And so I banish the three of you from Dol Blathanna forever," Francesca said.

"And what of Avallac'h?" Ciri dared to ask.

"Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha, I sentence you to death by hanging," Francesca announced.

"No!" Ciri screamed as Avallac'h was dragged away by guards.

In grief and anguish, she unleashed a magical scream that sent furniture and everyone else flying. Avallac'h tried to intervene but despite his attempts to calm her, she was out of control.


	12. Chapter 12

When Ciri came to her senses, she held a lifeless Avallac'h in her arms. There was a guard's axehead which protruded from between his shoulder blades. She pulled out the axehead, carelessly nicking her finger along the blade.

The pain in her finger was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. Ciri laid Avallac'h's body on the earth, blood was still trickling from his wound. His limbs had not yet stiffened in death, giving her the impression that he was to wake up any time and had merely fallen unconscious.

"I caused this, I caused Avallac'h to die," Ciri said in a strangely hollow voice. "Dol Blathanna, Valley of flowers. It will become barren, no flowers will grow, nothing will."

The words tumbled from her lips. To their horror and amazement, the grass beneath their feet began to wither. It turned from green to a singed brown.

"No, have mercy, you're dooming us all," the elves around her wailed.

"It will remain barren as long as Francesca Findabair lives here unless you banish her or kill her, I don't care which," she said. "Come on, Geralt, Yennefer. Let's leave."

..........  
"Avallac'h died in Dol Blathanna. He should be buried there, so they'll remember what they did," Ciri said. 

She wore Avallac'h's blue brooch as a pendant around her neck. Ciri was hit by sudden nausea.

"Ciri, you're pregnant," Yennefer said, as gently as possible.

Geralt hugged them both.

........  
_Never seek to tell thy love_    
_Love that never told can be_     
_For the wind doth move_     
_Silently, invisibly_   

_I told my love, told my love_  
_Told all my heart_    
_Trembling cold in ghastly fears_  
_Ah she did depart_

_After she was gone from me_  
_A traveller came by_    
_Silently, invisibly_    
_He took her with a sigh_

_By William Blake_


End file.
